


Dangerous Trade

by Subject_0mega



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subject_0mega/pseuds/Subject_0mega
Summary: Accompanying Monomon on an excursion to find very specific test subjects, Herrah finds herself in a precarious situation. The Queen of Deepnest finds herself in a situation she would normally call enjoyable, if she didn't have to look after her near helpless friend.





	Dangerous Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably think of a better title later, and maybe write more stories that are Hollow Knight related, sicne this was mostly just a writing warm-up to practice writing fights.

       The teacher excitedly led the way, almost dragging the beast along as she went. Knowing the area, Herrah refused to let her guard down as she clutched her nail in one of her arms that wasn’t devoted to making sure she kept up the pace with Monomon. She couldn’t afford to lose her around here, who knows what might find her first. A quick scan into the darkness did nothing as she trampled along after other, and the silence around was making her uneasy. All the noise they were making wasn’t very inconspicuous, and neither were the two’s appearances, especially with the glow Monomon had. It just didn’t sit well with Herrah that they could be seen without seeing who was watching them.  
       The beast almost ran into the smaller being when she stopped suddenly, gasping in amazement as she looked into the clearing they came across. For someone that criticized Lurien for never leaving his spire, one could say the same things about Monomon as she ran out into the open due to the cloud of tiny little creatures, bottle in hand. Something moved and so did Herrah, hardly thinking, she drew her nail and peered outward, listening.  
       Seemingly out of nowhere, a sickle cut a path straight for the teacher, without missing a beat, the queen of Deepnest struck it down mid-flight, pinning it to the earth by the chain it was attached to. Giving it a solid tug, she was amazed at how engrossed Monomon was by her work, she didn’t even look back at the object that nearly ended her. The creature at the other end tugged harder, gashing her leg as it was torn away. Plunging from the undergrowth, Herrah barely had time to block its attacks as it came out, a flurry of mask and sickle. Countering it with a hard push and a strike, Herrah felt joy rise behind her own mask as she saw blood hit the air.  
       Feeling a new wave of confidence, the beast went on the offensive, striking as hard and as fast as she could. Moving just in time to avoid a strike to the head, she could feel the hot sensation of the wound it left on her neck. To her surprise, the smaller creature diverted its efforts to Monomon, becoming a mass of charging orange and dark gray as it moved with all its force. Throwing her needle, she skewered it, reeling it back towards her as it struggled. With a quick stomp the fight was over as quickly as it began.  
       Wiping the grime from the recent fight from her nail, Herrah hummed softly to herself as she turned slightly to the gently glowing creature she accompanied. The teacher drifted back and forth in the clearing, enraptured to the point of obliviousness by her findings. Herding a small swarm of little flying vermin into a jar, Monomon faced her companion, still focused on the vessel. With a slow and curious turn of her head and a low cough, the queen of Deepnest caught woman’s attention.   
       “Ahh, yes, Herrah, I deeply apologize for my inability to assist you,” she stated. “But these lifeforms are fragile, it would ruin their viability if they were to be disturbed in such a fashion, old friend.”  
       “Yeah, don’t mention it,” Herrah assured, still catching her breath.   
       “That was quite the scuffle! Look at you, I must help!” Monomon gasped as she quickly hurried over to her friend.  
       “No, I just need to walk for a while,” Herrah took the opportunity to steal a small kiss from the teacher, placing it gently against the top of her mask. “I appreciate the concern, but I don’t want to be touched much right now.”  
       “Can I help in any way?” the teacher asked.  
       “Keep your own eyes open next time.”  
       Monomon nodded her head quickly, placing a tentacle gentley over Herrah, before quickly pulling it away at the other woman’s gasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments, feedback, and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
